poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge of the Nightmare Family
Revenge of the Nightmare Family & Changling Queen is the first movie of Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles. And co-directed by Hiatt Grey. Summary After the events of "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor" our heroes believe that they've brought an end to the Sith, however the real trouble begins as the Nightmare Family have somehow returned and Nightmare Moon has created an apprentice for herself, as well as resurrected Chrysalis and Discord. Meanwhile, Celestia and Barret announced that their having their first foal! And they put Brian in charge of organizing the Grand Galloping Gala to celebrate it. But Brian is jealous, thinking everyone's better than him. Then things take a turn for the worst when Brian has a Nightmare that shows a tragedy in the future involving Sylveon and the Griffin/Eeveelution team, even worst, he claims everyone are low-lifes, mocks Mangul, calls Twilight stupid of being a failure, and many other things. Will the team be able to save him before he's lost to the Dark Side forever? Plot Opening Crawl/Battle over Jakku The beginning shows an opening crawl of the past film. And it pans down to Jakku where Brian, Vinny, and a few Resistance pilots are on a space battle with the First Order. And they make their way inside the command ship. Inside, they are attempting to rescue Blythe, who was captured by Brit and Tiff, and the Biskit Twins. Brian and Vinny then fight the droids in the landing dock before they head into an Elevator. but on the way up, they suffered some several methods. And then, they've found Blythe, but before they can free her, they duel against the Biskits pets. But Vinny is knocked out. In which Brian gives into anger and furiously fights the 2 before he cuts off their hands and decapitates them, much to Blythe's surprise. But frees her, and they then race to the landing dock (as Brian carries Vinny). But then the ship starts falling, in which Brian and Blythe grab on some wires just in time. As Vinny wakes up and hangs on Brian, but then the elevator skids down straight for them! So they jump down and catapulted right through the door opening. But as they race for the landing dock, a shield then appears and traps them. And then they are surrounded by droids. Then they are taken to the bridge where they meet The Biskits and Crusts and they take their Lightsabers. But soon, they escape by breaking the glass. As Brian, Vinny, and Blythe hang on, the ship was blowing up! And it crash lands safely on the Sodor Airfrield. As Vinny said "Another happy ending!". Celestia and Barret's news Soon the 3 return to Canterlot castle. where Vinny and Brian are congratulated for their success in rescuing Blythe, and then Barret and Celestia call everyone to the main room. When everyone arrives, Barret and Celestia then have some important news to share. Princess Celestia is pregnant! And everyone was thrilled! And she says that Brian will be in charge for the new Grand Galloping Gala. As Pinkie claims they should have a party to celebrate. But as the party goes on, Luna then feels a strong disturbance in the Force. Brian's Nightmare Then, later on that night. Brian has a dream of saving Sylveon from a pit of lava, but instead Ernie grabs him and Sylveon falls into a the lava. And then when Brian looks up to Ernie, it transformed into Brian and he kicks him down! Brian then wakes up with a start, as he then calms down and then heads outside as Sylveon wakes up too. Brian then stares at the moon. Then she massages him, asking him what's wrong. And reveals it was a dream of Sylveon dying. And then that he failed to save her. The Nightmare Family Lives!/A New Apprentice Out in another part of the night. The Nightmare Family reveals to be alive once more! As Nightmare Moon is busy creating something and then after a while, the project is complete, and it reveals to be a black alicorn stallion with blue armor and a Cresent moon with a number 51 for a cutie mark. Whom is named, "Nightmare Hiro" and is revealed to be Nightmare Moon's Sith apprentice! King Sombra is fascinated by this but expresses about how he wants an apprentice too. As Nightmare Moon claims he will soon have one. Brian's accident/Thomas in charge/Discovering the Nightmare Family and Chrysalis' existence The next day, Brian is telling people what to do for the Gala. But then suddenly, he was carrying some things and slipped down stairs and sprained his ankle! When Vinny and Peter arrive to pick up Brian, and Celestia told him that Thomas will be in charge for the Gala instead of him. Brian is shocked to hear this, and hears everyone cheering for Thomas in the distance. But claims to himself once his ankle is healed he'll be in charge again. But soon, he discovers that the Nightmare Family and Chrysalis are back and they can help him. Tower disaster!/Brian runs away Later Brian returns, but Princess Celestia told Thomas that he did an excellent job being in charge, that Thomas is to remain in charge. This really shocks Brian, and he was cross. Later Thomas told him to shunt some loaded freight cars, then he had an idea if he loaded too many freight cars, Thomas won't be strong. And he'll be put back in charge. So he makes a really long line of trucks much to Thomas' surprise. But Brian states that he can do it. So Thomas hooked on the train and carried it away. As Thomas takes the trucks, he starts to climb a very steep hill but soon the trucks' weight starts to take the toll on him, and then suddenly, the coupling snapped! And the freight cars smashed into a tower and the whole thing fell down, as bricks and dust exploded everywhere! And everybody gasps in horror! While Brian was collapsed. Then The Royals, Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Percival were cross at Brian. As Sir Topham Hatt asked why he gave Thomas so many trucks, but Brian didn't say anything. So he walked away as the other engines began to took note of why Brian did it. Brian soon came to the magic buffers and began to feel very sad for what he did and wished he wasn't even there. As Thomas, watching from a distance felt sorry for Brian. Then later the royals told all the engines and the rest of the gang that due to the tower collapsing, the Gala wouldn't be ready in time. And this will mean extra work for them, which makes them cross. Brian soon hears them and runs away. Confronting The Nightmare Family/Brian's betrayal But as some of the royal guards (lead by Gleaming Shield) are searching for Brian, they soon come across The Nightmare Family! They then deploy their sabers and duel, while the other 3 guards are killed, Gleaming Shield manages to keep his ground and soon disarms the 2 of their Sabers. Then Brian appears as he was starting a ship. He then races into the scene as Nightmare Moon then uses Force Lightning at Gleaming Shield, but Gleaming Shield blocks it with his saber as King Sombra tells Brian to help them, while Gleaming Shield protests against it. Then Nightmare Moon loses her strength to continue Force Lightning. Brian then claims they have stand trial but Gleaming Shield claims they are too dangerous to be left alive. And is about to finish them off but Brian then activates his Saber and cuts off his arm at the last second! And then Nightmare Moon zaps Gleaming Shield with really strong Force Lightning and soon Force throws him from the floor own to his doom. And Brian shouts to himself: "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" As King Sombra tells him that he is following his destiny. Just as Nightmare Moon's Apprentice walks in. King Sombra tells him that Celestia made Thomas in charge because she fully doesn't understand Brian, nor do the others. They think he is a nobody. But if they join their side, they can make him somebody, aswell as provide all the untold treasures he ever dreamed of. So he agrees. (which then Zecora feelsthrough the Force) King Sombra then names him, "Darth Manacore" his first task is to wipe out of the Royal Guards who are Jedi Knights and then to help eradicate all of the Jedi, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, including our heroes, Brian agrees to this and sets off. As Nightmare Moon contacts Queen Chrysalis (and a recently resurrected Discord) and tells them to execute Order CH-55. The search for Brian Meanwhile, everyone else is searching for Brian till they realized he's missing. So they then called a search party. But as Thomas, Twilight, and Vinny are looking for him on the Viaduct they've been shot down by an ACR-170 and fall into the ravine below! But luckily they survived. Soon, everyone has searched almost everywhere as Changlings appear and point their blasters at them. While some are killed, some manage to escape. Brian insults everyone and leaves the team Soon enough the majority of the team and our heroes make it to Canterlot only to find a massacre of the Royals guards all dead. But then when some of the team looking the training sections, they find the new recruits and Jedi younglings dead too! Then Brian shows up and makes up a lie and states that the Royal guards did this. But Astrid states he's a liar. While Shining Armor then snaps at him claiming that they were searching everywhere for him and that the whole place is currently in siege by Changlings. And all he did was stand down. But then Brian punches him. Which really shocks then team, and then Brian starts making claims, such as: Mocking Magnul, Twilight being a failure and claims that she should have married a handsome Pegasus, instead of Thomas, that Judy is a just a dumb bunny who doesn't deserve to be a cop, Blythe should've never trained pets with the Force and she gives fashion designers a bad name, the mane 5 are excuses for their given elements, the princesses are cheap workers and big fat cowards, Hiccup isn't worthy of dragon master, Figge should've never changed sides at all, even telling Thomas that he shouldn't be in charge, and by that, Double-D says that they didn't invite Brian to their last adventure, because he butts in too much! Brian then Force repulses sending the team all flying in several directions and then states that they are worst guys he could ever know and that he is better than any of them at anything they can do and then adds if he had any given chance he would take back all the times he spent with them and then he adds he wished he never meet any of them at all, and states that he is more better than them. And then he turns away and starts to walk away but not before saying that he is leaving the team, forever. Learning of Brain's treachery/the Changlings attack As everyone gets back on their feet, Willy starts to head out of the room. The others follow as they come to the security room. Willy states that there are security cameras all around the castle so if they watch the recordings they can find out what happened. Zecora tells them not to, because it will only lead to pain. But Twilight states that they have to know the truth. They then rewind the recordings and then when they play them, they find Changlings did attack the castle but then it shows Brian killing the guards and younglings! (with both his saber and guns) and then it shows the Nightmare Family. And it shows them telling Brian to go and mock the others. As the clip ends, the others are shocked. Zecora then claims they have to stop the evil before it's too late. while she goes to fight the Nightmare Family. The rest of the team then send an emergency transmission to all other Jedi and inform them about the Changling Army and that they should prepare for possible battle. Meanwhile, a huge army of changlings is sent out from the Changling castle. Telling Sylveon the bad news Later Thomas, Twilight, Cadance, and Shining Armor arrived at the Eeveelution house. Twilight then asks Sylveon if she knows where Brian is. And she says he went to Cloud City. Then Cadance tells her that Brian is in danger. At first Sylveon is confused, but then Shining Armor tells her: "Brian has turned to the Dark Side of the Force." Which she slaps him in the face. And states Brian would never do such a thing or even want to be a Sith lord, but then Twilight explains that they saw a security video of Brian murdering the royal guards and Jedi younglings. And then adds about how Brian insulted everyone and uses Judy's carrot recorder pen to prove it. (Judy was recording the insults on her pen) Sylveon is shocked. Cadance then tells Sylveon that they have to find Brian before it's too late. Zecora vs. The Nightmare Family & Chrysalis Meanwhile, back at the Castle, Zecora manages to find the Nightmare family and Queen Chrysalis (and Discord is with them too). As she heads into the room she Force knocks out the Changling guards in the room. But Nightmare Moon Force Lightning zaps her! Then, Zecora gets back on her feet as she then Force shoves the 4 back and into the throne chair. And then she deploys her saber duels them. As their duel goes on they end up in the balcony. And King Sombra then starts force lightning her. But Zecora blocks it with her hooves and repels it back. As she then Force lifts a giant rock. As she then throws it at the villains. As she then jumps from the balcony on lands a cruiser flown by Figge. Onboard the shuttle/Sylveon's arrival/Brian vs. Twilight, Shining Armor, and Cadance Later, Sylveon gets in a shuttle and then flies to Cloud City. But little does she know that Twilight, Shining Armor, and Cadance have stowed away on her shuttle. And soon she arrives at Cloud City where she finds Brian in the Carbonite Freezing chamber. And he's made a homing beacon for a droid army (but Sylveon haven't noticed). then when Sylveon comes into the room, she and Brian hug. And he asks what is she doing. Sylveon then tells Brian about how he's changed. But Brian tells her that he has become more powerful than ever. Ever more powerful to over throw The Nightmare Family, but Sylveon couldn't believe her ears. Knowing that the others were right. She tearfully then begs him to come back. But then Twilight, Shining Armor, and Cadance arrived! Brian then believes that Sylveon brought them to kill him and then he starts Force Choking her. Till Twilight tells him to let her go. After Brian does, he tells the Sparkles that they turned Sylveon against him and they won't take Sylveon away from him. But Cadance states he already done that to himself. But Brian claims that he's brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to his new Empire. The Sparkles were cross. As they stated that they were with the Resistance, while Brian stated they if they weren't gonna join him, then they're his enemies. Knowing they have no other choice, they engage him in a duel, and Brian accepts it and they start. Meanwhile, Vinny, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Doug, Skeeter, Latios, Latias, Bardock, and Kida are also in Cloud City and they know what's gonna happen, and Vinny warns everyone to evacuate the city immediately and tell them that a war is going to take place in the city. Back to the duel, Brian and the Sparkles are still dueling. Then Brian kicks Shining Armor down, and clashes against Cadance's saber. Then, all of the city has been evacuated as the droids arrive from hyper space. And droid craft lands in the streets and gardens of the city. And then Vinny and Kida activate their Lightsabers and kill several of the droids. While Bardock does some Siayan blasts. Back to the duel, Brian and the Sparkles are in a room, and Brian breaks a sphere window and are being sucked out. But it stops. Battling the Droid army/Brian gets knocked out Meanwhile, the others are battling the droids, as the huge army is surrounding them. The Clones have arrived! Soon enough, the battle begins! And Vinny finds Eevee & the kids, and asks them where Sylveon is. And Flareon said she went to the Carbonite Freezing chamber but never came out, Vinny tells them to hide with Little Bear and his friends, and tells Kida and Bardock to keep the droids occupied and Vinny goes to find them. Back to the battle, the 4 duelers are on the bridge. Shining Armor then tells Brian that they've failed him, but Brian says he should have been in charge for the Gala and won't care for his ankle. Then Cadance states that Nightmare Moon and King Sombra are trying to trick him, but Brian states that they've underestimated his power and jumps in the air. But he is stunned by Vinny! Brian saves Thomas, Twilight, the Sparkles, Sylveon, and the Princesses Then, they come outside and see the battle. And so, they deploy their Lightsabers and join the fight. As the battle continues to rage on, Sylveon finds Brian. And she then wakes him up. After he wakes up, she tells him that King Sombra and Nightmare Moon corrupted him. And also how he killed many innocent lives. And then uses Judy's pen to show the insults he threw at the others. As Brian listens, he is shocked. And then Sylveon explains about the current droid battle going on at the city. Brian then gets on his feet as Sylveon abandons him. But then, outside, another shuttle then lands, and inside is the Nightmare Family, Chrysalis, and Discord! And they are displeased. And soon, King Sombra spotted Thomas, the Sparkles, the Princesses, and Sylveon (who had joined the battle). Then he builds up a lot of magic and then starts mixing Force Lightning with it, just as Brian jumps in the way and the blast strikes his chest and deflects into the sky. Everyone runs to Brian, they tried to defib shock him but he was confirmed dead. Sylveon tells him that she needs him and tells him to come back and loves him. Meanwhile, in the afterlife, Brian sees Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin's spirits. And they revived him. When Brian springs back to life, Sylveon embraces him. As Brian then gets back on his feet. And then he helps in fighting in the droids, and with his help, all droids are terrified and they retreat. The Nightmare Family, Nightmare Hiro, Chrysalis, and Discord's defeat Then the team confront the Nightmare Family, Chrysalis, and Discord and Nightmare Hiro. As they deploy their Lightsabers and they engage in a duel. Soon, they over power them Brian force pushes them, and the villains are sent falling from Cloud City to their dooms. As everyone looks down, then Celestia feels a pain in her stomach and collapses! As the team rush her to the medical center. The Birth of Princess Sharon In the Cloud City medical center, Princess Luna, Cadance, and Barret witness the birth of Celestia's daughter. And she gives birth to a white alicorn filly, with pink hair, and yellow eyes. Then the team come in. And are in awe of the young alicorn foal. As Barret and Celestia decide to name her, "Sharon". Then, the team tell Brian that they're sorry, and so were the royals. But Brian states he's the one who should be sorry. For calling everyone (gesturing to Thomas, Percy, and the rest of the gang) and engines: stupid, selfish, and merciless. And takes it all back and that none of them are Stupid, Selfish, or merciless and apologizes for calling Judy a disgrace to the cops and a dumb bunny, mocking Magnal, telling Blythe she should've never trained pets with the Force and she gives fashion designers a bad name, saying the mane 5 are excuses for their given elements, saying the princesses are cheap workers and big fat cowards, saying Hiccup isn't worthy of dragon master, saying Figge should've never changed sides at all, and tells Thomas that he deserves to be in charge. But Thomas says that he can be in charge again. Then Double-D notes that Brian will have to send apology letters to the families of all the royal guards and Jedi younglings he killed. And Brian promises to not only send letters but also send some gift baskets too. And offers to serve some community service to make up for it. Then Sylveon walks up, and Brian apologizes as he then goes to hug her, but then she smacks him (for turning to the Sith and for almost killing her) but kisses him (for returning to their side). The Grand Galloping Gala/Ending Then, after several days of more preparations, the Grand Galloping Gala is Trivia *This film is based off of the movie: "Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith" with a mixture of "Thomas & Friends: The Great Discovery". *Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Vinny Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Doug, Skeeter, Barret Barricade, Figge, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, and King Sombra guest star in this film. *This makes the first appearance of Nightmare Hiro and Princess Sharon. Scenes *Opening Crawl/Battle over Jakku *Celestia and Barret's news *Brian's nightmare *The Nightmare Family Lives!/A New Apprentice *Brian's accident/Thomas in charge/Discovering the Nightmare Family and Chrysalis' existence *Tower disaster!/Brian runs away *Confronting The Nightmare Family/Brian's betrayal *The search for Brian *Brian insults everyone and leaves the team *Learning of Brain's treachery/the Changlings attack *Telling Sylveon the bad news *Zecora vs. The Nightmare Family & Chrysalis *Onboard the shuttle/Sylveon's arrival/Brian vs. Twilight, Shining Armor, and Cadance *Battling the Droid army/Brian gets knocked out *Brian saves Thomas, Twilight, the Sparkles, Sylveon, and the Princesses *The Nightmare Family, Nightmare Hiro, Chrysalis, and Discord's defeat *The Birth of Princess Sharon *The Grand Galloping Gala/Ending Soundtrack #Star Wars Opening Crawl #Battle Over Coruscant (during the battle over Jakku) #(during Brian's Nightmare) #Palpatine's Seduction (when Brian finds the Nightmare Family & Chrysalis) #(when the tower disaster happens) #Anakin's betrayal (when Order CH-55 is in action) #(when the team learn of Brian's treachery on the security camera recording) #Duel of the Fates (during Zecora's duel with the Nightmare Family and Chrysalis) #Battle of the Heroes (during the duel of Brian and the Sparkles) #Attack of the Clones: Love Pledge/The Arena (during the battle with the droids) #Anakin vs. Obi-Wan (when Brian saves Sylveon, Thomas, Sparkles, and the Royals) #The Battle for Endor Part 1 (when Vinny and the others fight the droids) #Revenge of the Sith: Birth of the Twins - During Sharon's Birth #At the Gala (instrumental version) (during the Grand Galloping Gala) #Revenge of the Sith End Credits - the End credits Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles